Persuasion
by Jay A. Angelin
Summary: Takes place after DITF. Sookie and Eric are called to Victor's house in Shreveport were he has a girl tied to a chair that happens to be telepathic too.
1. Chapter 1

**Persuasion**

Sookie lay in the water relaxing. The only rhythmic breathing that could be heard was her own. She laid upon her very undead boyfriend in what was now like warm water. Relaxation in water was the best way a human could recover from sex with a vampire. The only down side to that problem was the fact that he was a vampire. They were unquenchable. Sookie could already feel his need growing underneath her bottom.

"You would think, we'd be tired of this by now," Sookie teased.

"Never," he replied running his hands through her hair, "Should we run some more water or carry this to the room," he whispered in her ear.

"I think a bed would be nice right about now," Sookie said and then yawned.

"Not tonight," Eric threatened, "I've left you alone all week. You will spend every hour of this night with me."

Sookie raised half out of the water. Eric's eyes never left the bead of water dripping from her skin, "And if I don't want?"

"Then I might just persuade you," he said nipping at her shoulder.

Sookie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the annoying ring tone of Eric's cell phone. Sookie looked down at their disheveled pile of clothes on her bathroom floor. His phone was vibrating into a circle and playing "Hells Bells."

"What if we just ignore it?" Sookie suggested turning back to look at Eric.

"No," Eric said reaching for the phone, his long arms extending far more than any regular man. "He would be very angry." Eric flipped the phone open and to his ear saying shortly, "Yes Victor."

Pause.

"Yes, you were interrupting."

Longer pause.

"Yes," Eric replied in a clipped voice. Eric slapped the phone shut.

Sookie sat there waiting for Eric to say something. When he did not, "Did he want something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You."

"Oh," Sookie said relieved, "What for?"

"He did not say," Eric raised and stepped from the tub offering a hand to Sookie.

"We should dress quickly. He wants us in Shreveport as fast as we can."

"I'm not some dog that he can just summon on command." Sookie huffed, her arms crossing over her bare chest. Eric slid his arm underneath her bottom and around her back and lifted her loftily without her permission. Sookie slapped his chest with righteous indignation. "Put me down, Eric," Sookie said dangerously. I will not go!"

Eric raised his eyebrow, his face merely inches away from her face. "You will go. If you do not I cannot protect you." Eric placed her slowly on her bed. "And wear something pretty," Eric smirked at her walking back to the bathroom to gather his clothes from the floor.

* * *

_This fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the Southern Vampire Mysteries and creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator Charlaine Harris. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sookie was the most dressed down she had ever been when visiting Fangtasia. She was only wearing jean shorts and one of her usual t-shirts. But Sookie was surprised. They didn't go to Fangtasia. Eric pulled into an unfamiliar residential area. Eric led her to the back entrance around the side of a house. Pam was waiting there and only gave a curt nod to show them in.

Pam closed the door behind them and then said, "Our guest is in the living room."

Eric took Sookie's hand and led her through the house. To Sookie's horror though the 'guest' Pam had spoken of was strapped to a chair, blind folded, gagged and naked.

Sookie released Eric's hand and ran towards the girl. She frantically ran her hand over the shackles trying to find a way to release her until larger hand fell on her own.

"Don't touch me!" Sookie glared at Victor. "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing," Victor replied, "She has done nothing. She was not given an opportunity. I am not quite sure yet what her intent is though."

Sookie huffed, "Unchain her now."

"No," Victor said smoothly.

Sookie sighed, "At lease cover her."

Victor nodded at Pam.

Sookie looked around at the living room. "Where are her clothes?" Her eyes stared daggers at Victor, "I assume she didn't show up here naked."

"Well, no," Victor said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to deprive someone of their clothes. Pam returned with a towel and laid it over the girls lap.

"Now what do you want from me?" Sookie asked.

"To use your talents," Victor replied. "Tell me who she is. Where she comes from, and why she is here."

Sookie glanced back at Eric who was standing in the corner next to Pam. He nodded slightly encouraging her to do as Victor demanded.

Sookie reached up and started to untie the blind fold. The girl jerked back.

"Relax," Sookie said softly, "I will not hurt you."

The girls hand had been fisted up, uncurled.

"Better," Sookie said as she continued the process of removing the blind fold and the gag. Which reminded Sookie of things you saw sold in sex stores.

The girl had beautiful green eyes, a bruised cheek, and a cut lip. Her hair was a dull light brown with a bit of blood to her left temple hairline.

Sookie asked the girl, "What is your name?" as she reached for the girls arm.

_Sookie, tell Victor nothing!_

Shocked, Sookie removed her hand. She saw Victor's interest spike. She quickly retook the girls arm. The girls eyes pleaded with Sookie. Sookie glanced back at Eric again.

_Sookie, please. I think Victor intends to kill me. Do not tell him of my telepathy. My name is Caroline. _Sookie gazed into the girls green eyes as tears slid silently down her cheek. _Tell them that I have been glamoured, but now I am broken from it. Tell them I cannot remember the vampire that has done this to me. But I can remember that my mission was to stay at Fangtasia and to look for you. Some vampires at the bar spoke your name and I followed them here to find Victor. Tell him that I am no threat to him. And I promise I am no threat to you. Tell him what ever may appease his curiosity about me! _

Sookie replied, _I don't trust Victor. I'll try and get you out of here, but the only way to do that is with Eric's help. And I only trust him some of the time. And I'm not sure if I can trust you at all._

_I am Caroline, and I am like you. I learned of you from Naill. He has died._

_Why are you really here? What were you really looking for?_

_You. Sookie. You. You have no idea how long I have searched for you._

_Why?_

_There is no time to explain. We need privacy. Tell your vampire that I am from Arkansas. _

Sookie turned to Victor. "Her name is Caroline. She is from Arkansas. She has been glamoured and I can't figure out who did it. Her mind is blocking me from seeing the vampire. She was sent here."

"For what," Victor said.

"She came to Fangtasia tonight looking for me," Sookie said slowly. She really needed to sale this. She looked over at Eric, "She was sent to find me. She overheard a vampire speak my name at the bar. She followed that Vampire here. Her glamour has been broken. No doubt you tried to glamour information out of her. That is probably what broke it. She really has no idea why she has come, only that she couldn't fight the impulse."

Victor growled, "She lies!"

Sookie's face turned red in anger, "I'm the mind reader! Not you. She can't hide the truth from me."

"I have tortured humans for centuries," Victor bosted, "and this one has not uttered even a single cry".

"She may be mute, or maybe she was glamoured not to," Sookie said, "And what of your gag? We have no way of knowing."

Victor grabbed Caroline by her hair dragging her and the chair. Caroline flinched, "S-s-stop!" she cried out.

A raspy southern draw from a very feminine voice said, "Leave me alone." Tears poured down her face, "I am not mute. I- I'll tell you wha-whatever y-you want to know."

"Ah." Victor smiled, "She speaks."

Victor released her hair. "She's all yours Pam. She is of no further use to me."

Pam smiled and stepped towards Caroline. Eric put his hand in front of her.

"No," Eric said, "The girl is mine. She came her looking for Sookie. I want to know why."

"But Eric," Sookie said rounding on him, "I told you. She has no idea why. Y'all can let her go now. She can come home with me. I'll help her get back to Arkansas."

Victor grabbed his towel from the girls lap and then said to Eric, "Do what you wish with her. If you're not going to kill her right away then at least glamour her so she won't remember that she was ever here. I don't need some human bothering me during my coffin hours."

"As you wish," Eric conceded. "Pam. Cover her with something and take her to my place. I will be there shortly. I need to take Sookie home."

"No," Sookie protested, "I will not leave Caroline alone with you!"

"Oh, but she won't be alone," Pam said from behind Caroline.

Sookie turned to Eric, "You can't hurt her!"

Eric looked at Pam and then back at Sookie, "I will promise nothing. Not until I know why she is here. She could be dangerous to you Sookie. I will not allow it."

_I'll be back tomorrow, _Sookie promised Caroline. _You'll be safe with Eric until then._

Sookie waited until they were back in Eric's car. "You have to do something."

She felt his cool demeanor through the bond they shared. She felt a bit of fear from him too.

"Pam will bring her to my home, she will be fine," Eric said.

"Good. Then let's go there."

Eric said nothing as he shifted into first and peeled out of Victors drive way. "No." Eric said looking at Sookie. "I feel you are upset and that you want to help her, but Victor will watch us. He always watches us."

"So?" Sookie asked confused, "He's giving her to you. What else does he expect us to do with her."

Sookie glanced at the silent Eric.

"Eric!" Sookie smacked his arm, "You are not going to kill her!"

Eric had the good sense to look ashamed. "She broke into Victor's home," Eric said significantly, "She got past three vampires to do so."

"She's a fairy," Sookie said simply.

"You said she was glamoured and from Arkansas," he paused, "You lied."

"Well, duh," Sookie said. Then she realized, "You believed me?"

"Yes," Eric conceded.

"We spoke by our minds," Sookie said, "She told me that she was sent from Naill. That he died."

"Which means that we have even more reason not to trust her," Eric said. "So is Naill really dead," Eric asked."

"I don't know, Eric. That's why I need to talk to her."

Eric looked over at Sookie, "I'll work something out if at all possible," he laid his hand on hers.

"You already have a plan, don't you?"

Eric grinned.

Sookie locked the dead bolt behind her as she heard Eric pull away. She walked back to her room and dropped her shoes and undressed. She changed quickly and went back to the living room. She wasn't tired. In fact her mind was zooming. _Who was this girl?_ Sookie thought. Was it safe to assume that Naill had sent her or was she just saying that? Naill never mentioned a fairy that could read minds too. She went to her computer to email Claude. Maybe he knew. Sookie logged on to her email and was pleasantly surprised to have an email from Amelia.

"Sook," Amelia started out, "I've found a way to break your bond with Eric. If that is still what you would like to do."

Sookie paused and looked down at her hand sitting on the mouse. Did she still want to break her bond with Eric? Sookie flicked her finger on the scroll wheal and read more.

"I would come up there personally, not just to give you the stuff, but… I miss you too. But the council and Octavia won't let me leave New Orleans any time soon. I think they think I might not come back. I'm not entirely sure that's a bad assumption. But the stuff is coming in the mail, I don't know what day. The instructions are in the box. Be careful Sookie, maybe Eric likes your bond more than you. If you want to talk about it I'm only a phone call away. Love, Amelia."

Sookie stared at the screen. She debated whether to reply and then shook her head. She started to write an email to Claude, but she wasn't sure what all she should put in it. In the end she grabbed her cell and typed out a short message to Claude. "Met a new relative. Need to know what you think."

Then she pushed send.

**A/N**: So I had this amazing plot bunny come to me! It was a nearly fully formed idea that was fun to play out in my head and I thought about how fun it would be to actually write it. Some of you asked for more. So here's more. Now you know why Victor wanted her. Intrigued yet?

The reason I named it Persuasion? Well it was a one shot, and it was the only thing that really stood out in it Eric or Sookie said, and I really couldn't let it just be called Unnamed SVM, which incidentally is how it is saved as on my computer.


End file.
